On 31st October, Celebrating Halloween
by Shiori-chi
Summary: AU. Halloween specials... Or so I thought... Its way past dat date. But oh well... No summaries.. You got to read it to know it. Pairings secret. Female Kuroko Alert! Too and very late to say this but happy halloween!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

October 31st was around the corner, which means Halloween was coming and that it was a Saturday too; it was a perfect day for celebrating. Thus, Seirin basketball team coach, Riko Aida was planning to celebrate together and so she said, "Kuroko-chan! Can we have a sleepover at your house on Halloween? I heard that you live in the pretty big house and that we would love to visit your house!"

With this, said girl froze. The said girl posessed long pale blue hair, which was tied in a ponytail now, blue doe-like eyes, a petite figure with a fair complexion. Her name is Kuroko Tetsuki. She then slowly repeated, "Hah... Sleepover at my hourse.. ...on Halloween..?"

Riko noticed her hesitation and quickly pulled off a puppy eyes. Tetsuki stared at her coach, then started to think deep, before nodding and said, "Sure. So Ill sent you my address later..?"

"Woohoo! And yes!" Riko cheered, pulled her phone out and started texting the others about her plans. "The details will be sent later on! See you on Saturaday, Kuroko-chan!" Riki then skipped off.

Tetsuki then walked and got into the car, a limo to be exact, that had arrived moments ago and was sent home. When she reached home, she went straight to her room after leaving her bag on the sofa and saying, "Im home. And we will have guest this Saturday... So behave."

Then comments were made:

"Such a pain in the ass."

"Really?! Im excited!"

"Will they be candies? Im kinda hungry."

"I hope they wont be noisy."

"Tetsuki, who are you ordering?"

End. Tbc? I guess.

* * *

><p>Me: This was susposed to be posted on halloween and ... SUSPOSED TO BE COMPLETED ON HALLOWEEN BUT IDK WHY IT END UP LIKE THIS *PANICS* ... ... *after calming down* It was susposed to be a oneshot but I realised it was short(vry short like less than 300...) and uncomplete... And then the laziness was catching up to me... So I decided that i split it up into more chapters... I'm so terribly sorry for the other stories... My muse just wasnt there... Man, typing on phone sure is hard...<p> 


	2. Act 1

**Act 1: The Hunt at the Beginning of the Day**

"Hey! So is everyone here yet?" Riko asked as she looked around to do a head count. 'Hyuuga, Kagami, Teppei, Furihata-kun, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe and...' "Where's the other two?!"

Furihata Kouki then wanted to answer but Riko's phone buzzed. She took her phone out, read the new message and sighed. "It seems that they had fallen sick. Oh and Kuroko-chan told us to wait here since she said she realised that it's some distance away. I think she should be here soon-"

"Etto, Riko-senpai. I'm over here..." interrupted by the said girl, Kuroko Tetsuki. Everyone heard her and aruptly turned behind them to see Tetsuki, who was wearing a white blouse and black mini skirt, pale blue hair tied in a messy bun and a half-opened book in her hand, standing there. For a second, the group almost did not recognised her as their usual teammate but a pretty lady awaiting for susposingly someone and it was them.

"Ku-kuroko-chan looks pr-pretty today.." Furihata stuttered as he was nervious and as soon as he realised his words, red took over the normal peach color of his cheeks. Kagami was stunned. As he tried to maintained his usual composure but failed badly. Koganei then commented, "Yup! You look really different today!"

"Thank you, Furihata-kun..." Tetsuki gave a ghost smile which went unnoticed. "Well then, get on the car?" She pointed to the car, a really long car. 'Damm she's rich.' Was the only thought going through their heads. Without any further thoughts, they got into the long car after her and were fascinated by its interior. There were mini fridges, shelves of wines and a really long coffee table in the middle. The windows were those one way looking glass; you could see the outsides from the inside, and from the outside, only your own reflection could be seen.

"This is so awesome! You're really rich, Kuroko-chan." Koganei commented whithout thinking as he took some fruits out to eat. The ride to her house was really quiet. About an hour later, Riko decided to start a coversation, "So how long will it take to reach your house, Kuroko-chan?" Tetsuki who had been reading her book, looked up and replied, "Another 10 to 15 minutes." And then silence took over again.

"Oh, the house was decorated for Halloween yesterday... Those guys-Oh, I mean so we are starting on breakfast?" Tetsuki continued as she noticed the awkward atmosphere. Riko brightened up, nodded eagerly and said, "Yes! Oh if you please lend us the kitchen to cook?" Everyone froze, including Tetsuki. Before Riko could utter another word and Tetsuki could give her answer, Hyuuga quickly said, "Kagami will do the cooking! Riko, you just have to help with the tablewares!"

The rest agreed but Riko had pouted and when she was about to protest, Tetsuki said, "My chief would love to help you with the cooking, Kagami-kun. So it's settled, Kagami will be the main cook and the rest would help. Aside from coach as she helps out with the arrangement of the tablewares."

"Er.. Okay sure." Kagami reluctantly agreed. "Why must I do the cooking..." Immediately, everyone except Tetsuki and Riko, pleaded him with their eyes. Kagami sighed in defeat and relief since Riko would not be cooking. Riko made no other actions to protest as majority had their minds made up.

As the minutes was passing, it felt forever for them since they were not really doing anything. Though it felt short for Tetsuki since she was reading. The car then came to a stop slowly. The others did not noticed anything but Tetsuki closed her book on cue and informed, "We're here."

Surprised, Riko glanced up from the magazine that she just took, opened the door since she was the closest to it; and there was only one door. She stepped out. And instead of moving faster for the others, she slowly made her way as gaped at what she had expected but then again not this much; a heaven-like scenery. Absorbing the scenery, how the sun shone so perfectly on the ground, how the brids' chripings were music to the ear and how the smell of nature filled the nose; She felt that her breath was caught in her throat, everything seems unreal. The rest followed out shortly and first thing they did was to gape at the scenery alongside with her. Tetsuki simply continued forward; there was still some distance before she would reach. The group followed her silently, some had turned back to expect some buildings but nope, there were none. Instead, It was just a long path or road leading to her house-no, mansion or rather palace? They just had no idea how to describe Tetsuki's place. It was huge and somehow old, though the strangest thing was the forest surounding it. They were even wondering if it was Tokyo they were in.

After a few minutes of walking and gaping at the same time, they reached the front door. They noticed there were some pumpkins placed randomly outside the door and field; they decided to call the empty spaces outside, field. Tetsuki swiped her hand across the wall beside the large door and a virtual keypad was shown. In an inhuman speed, she had entered the passcode and the door proceeded to open after a clicked sound.

Tetsuki walked in and the group followed in. As they entered, they felt a chill running down their spines. They could not explain it maybe it was the sudden change of temperature. Tetsuki's place was air-conditionered that explained the closed windows hut not the curtains. The lights were off. The whole mansion was dark, eerily dark and that was the whole reason the group would not proceed forward without Tetsuki, who seemed really calm.

"Etto, Kuroko-chan?" Riko decided to ask, in a wary tone that is. "Why is it so dark..?" The door closed with a loud bang and a clicked sound was heard to indicate it being locked. Hyuuga, Koganei, Furihata and Kagami almost screamed in fear, Mitobe and Riko froze, and Teppei just giggled like nothing happened.

"To be honest, I don't really know why." Tetsuki sighed as she started walking towards the side. She took a remote out from its socket and pressed one of the buttons; the place then began to brighthen up but with dim lights. "Ah... They changed the lights already..."

The group sighed in relief when there was a certain light source, but was still feeling uncomfortable. They took a good look at the place; there were pumpkins decorated at the sides, sofas, tables and below the curtains. There was also this huge majestic stairs leading up to the second floor.

"Why don't you opened removed the curtains for more lights? It's still kinda dark..." Kagami suggested, as he could not take it-the feeling of being comfortable anymore.

"That's kinda hard to comply," came a straight answer from Tetsuki. She sounded kind of cold and so, no one dared to argue further. She then continued, "When we reach the outdoor kitchen and dinning area, it will be brighter."

She leaded the group to their destination which was at the end of this long corridor which not dark; it was located outside of the building.

"Wow! The dinning area is beside a garden?! This is the first time I have seen it in reality!" Koganei exclaimed, eyes sparkling in awe. Kagami sighed in relief, "Thank god, it's really brighther."

"Yes, and all the basic ingredients can be found in the fridge. The cheif will be here soon." Tetsuki said. They started taking out the ingredients from the plastic bags and then helping Kagami with cutting and slicing. Hyuuga tried to keep Riko away from the food. After a while, the cheif appearrd and came to aid Kagami.

This was when Tetsuki noticed a pair of midnight blue eyes glowings in the dark as it was following Kagami and the cheif's every move from the forth floor. Immediately knowing the onwer's intentions, she took a piece of tissue, folded into an aeroplane and threw right at the eyes. Luckily, there was a window plane separating them, or ouch, that might hurt. Getting bored, Riko played with her fingrrs and decided to ask, "Where's Nigou tho?"

Kagami froze at the name of the dog but nonetheless continued cooking as he was assured by Tetsuki's next words. "Ah... He went for a walk just now with Ao-a servant... They're back already. I think he's taking a bath right now."

Soon, breakfast was served. The cheif took his leave as the group enjoyed the breakfast. "As expected from Kagami, it's so delicious!" The group exclaimed in union.

When they were about to finish their meal, a rustle from the bushes was heard by Tetsuki, but went unnoticed to the others. A fox came out from the bushes that was connected to the forest and started heading towards Tetsuki. That startled everyone except the fox itself and Tetsuki. The fox's fur had a golden yellow hue and its eyes were bright yellow. The fox kept on cricling around Tetsuki's legs. Tetsuki moved her chair back slightly, allowed the fox to jump on her lap and rest there. "It's one of our pets." She said before they questioned as she pat the fox's head.

"Having a fox as a pet is legal..?" Riko asked, slightly confused. Meow. They paused and thought, 'A cat purring..?'

They turned to the purring which was behind Tetsuki. There was a cat. It had fur with a purple hue and jewel-like purple eyes. The cat walked over, streched and started curled in before resting on her feet.

"Ah! I know what we will do next! Kuroko-chan, how many pets are there?" Riko asked excitedly. Tetsuki thought for a while before answering, "5? 6? 5." She then quietly thought, 'I don't think he would like being called a pet...'

"Let's find them all! There's still 3 more to find! The fox and cat is here!" Riko's grin widened. "Sounds good!" Izuki agreed, the rest nodded. Tetsuki wanted to reject the idea but she could not resist such enthusiasm so she agreed too. She then whispered into the fox's ears, "Tell the others to hide..."

The fox made no hesitation jumped down from her lap and nudged the cat to move. Felling reluctant, the cat awoke from its slumber and both animals ran into the building. "Seems like both of them wanted to play too..." Tetsuki said. Riko wanted to stop both animals but resisted the urge and shouted, "Seems like 5 more to go!"

'Oh my.. This is just the starting of the day... I really want to turn and go to bed... The sun is too much...' Tetsuki sighed.

And so the hunt had just begun.

Tbc.

* * *

><p>Me: Took me long enough... Got my friend to help me with the editting! She's great help, without her, probably took months to finish this crap... And Its hard to transfer from memo to the site... Any ideas? Oh... I have completely zero-no idea where this is going... or is it... demmit idk... == Give a review on what can come up next? ;-; Im tryin real hard... Oh gawd and why am I streching it to more and more chappy... It susposed to be a one shot... oh well ==; And its short. I know.. sorry.. *hides in a corner.<p> 


End file.
